tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Visste du
__ToC__ Game Mechanics Swimming * Swimming pools are protected zones. * You can logout while swimming. * Swimming cures you from negative Special Conditions. Time * Each day in Tibia lasts one hour in Real Life. * Each night in Tibia lasts 20 minutes in Real Life. This is equal to 8 Tibian hours. Weight * You can throw a lootbag weighing over 5000 ounces 5 square metres, but you can't do the same with a body. Wind * The wind of Tibia appears to always blow towards the east, and the only thing in Tibia that is affected by the wind seems to be the water and flags. Corpses * After being killed, creature bodies are not movable for 10 seconds. Except for corpses which cannot be opened, like the Snake or the Cobra. Geography Underwater * Despite being underwater, you can create Fire in Calassa and the Frozen Trench. Ghostlands * The Ghostlands, west of Carlin, contains a single ghost on the surface. This is because it's on an elevated surface 2 floors up, with identical tiles to the ground below it. This is supposed to be an apparition, which is its name as well: An Apparition. *There are also other apparitions, which are also in fact levels above you: A Ghostly Woman and more on the Ghostlands page. * In Ghostlands, there is a Wild Warrior who is a master of camouflage. * There is a grave on the surface of the Ghostlands that reads: In honour of those, killed for a kiss. This probably refers to the Queen of the Banshees, who dwells deep below the surface. Her quest involves kissing her, at which point you will be teleported to your grave. Drefia * * A piece of map in Drefia at the level that leads you to the Medusa Shield Quest makes the figure of a pentagram. Bone references * The name Tibia is also a medical (latin) name assigned to the human shin bone. * The Fibula is the bone placed behind the Tibia, and it is also known as the calf bone. * Femor Hills probably is inferred of Femur, the thigh bone. * Mount Sternum refers to a bone in the chest, the Sternum Thais * The city of Thais may have been named after Thaïs, a prostitute during the era of Alexander the Great. It could also be named after the thigh (your thighs, your thais) bone, which can be found in your leg. Northern Islands * The ice islands Folda, Senja and Vega are real islands off the coast of Norway. * The shipmen on the ice islands Folda, Senja and Vega also have Scandinavian (Swedish, Norwegian and Danish) names like Nielson, Svenson etc. * Hrodmir, its nearby islands and locations and their inhabitants have names that clearly sound like Icelandic names. Spells Magic Shield * The circles appearing when you are hit while using magic shield are the same as the wave circles in the water when you fish? The graphic is also used in the Hydras Hot Water Wave attack. Find Person *When the person is on same level and 0 to 4 squares away, they are "standing next to you" *When the person is on same level and 5 to 100 squares away they are "to the north/west/south/east." *When the person is on any level and 101 to 274 squares away they are "far to the north/west/south/east." *When the person is on any level and 275+ squares away they are "very far to the north/west/south/east." *When the person is not directly north/west/south/east of you they are "((very) far) to the north-west/south-west/south-east/north-east." *When the person is on a lower or higher level and 5 to 100 squares away they are "on a lower (or) higher level to the north/west/south/east." *When the person is on a lower or higher level and 0 to 4 squares away they are "below (or) above you." Credits go to for his Tibianews article: Studying the Ex Iva spell. Levitate * You cant levitate on any roof in Port Hope! Monsters Bonebeast * Although it only consists of bones, you can skin a bonebeast! Skeleton * You can kill a skeleton with arrows, however they should just fly through them! Barbarian Bloodwalker * A Barbarian Bloodwalker carries a Headchopper , but they don't drop headchoppers. Behemoth * The name Behemoth is also used in many different cultures to denominate a spiritual creature, represented by many forms and meanings. More about it at Wikipedia Beholders * The Beholder's language is called 469, and is produced by a series of blinks using their 5 eyes. * Beholders used to have 6 eyes, but due to an unforeseen shift in the Godly powers (CipSoft Update) they now only have 5. * The Braindeaths were created from Beholders during a bizarre experiment. Black Knight image:Black Knight.gif * The Black Knight gained addons in Update 8.0. Brutus Bloodbeard * Brutus Bloodbeard is not wearing Brutus Bloodbeard's Hat, but he does drop it! Butterflies * A Butterfly flies, but they die when they fly through a Jungle Maw. Centipedes * Although Centipede's blood is green, if you gather liquid from it, it will be blood, instead of slime. Cyclops * A Cyclops has 4 toes on his right foot, and 3 toes on his left. * Cyclops wear Bast Skirts, but they cannot be looted from their bodies. Dragons * Even though Demodras is red, he drops a green claw. * The Tibia.com bestiary (or Creature Library) mentions nothing about frost dragon being Frozen Dragon Lords, in fact, it mentions nothing of Dragon Lords at all! * Although Frost Dragons are according to an explorer society quest, frozen Dragon Lords, they are much broader. * Undead Dragons are undead dragons, but they look much more like frost dragons. Ferumbras * Ferumbras' staff always looks the same from every angle, meaning you can always see the "F" shape on the staff, no matter which direction he is facing. Fire Devil * Fire Devils look like young Demons. Goblins * Even though Goblins carry spears, they cannot drop them, and they disappear when you kill them. Hellhound image:Hellhound.gif * The tail of the Hellhound looks at the end as the head of a snake. Heroes *Minishabaal says: "I had Princess Lumelia as breakfast", prompting the Hero to ask: "Have you seen princess Lumelia?". Hunter *You can loot Sniper Gloves from Hunters, but they are not part of the creature's outfit. Mammoths *You could summon a Mammoth for 495 mana after update 7.7, even though there were no in-game spawns of the creature. CipSoft fixed this after update 7.8 by removing the ability to summon a Mammoth. The Summer Update 2007 created the city of Svargrond where Mammoths spawn frequently. Mimic * Mimics could be summoned by a mage for no more mana than it would take to summon a rat. CipSoft fixed this, and Mimics can no longer be summoned. Minotaurs * After you have delivered the letter to Markwin (as part of the Postman Quest), he will call you the "Hornless Messenger". * A book written by Markwin (the king of the minotaurs) says that he does not know what "KAPLAR" means. The minotaurs yell this in battle. * The Minotaur Mage changes his wand to the left hand and right hand when he moves. * The Crossbow which is used by Minotaur Archers is an Arbalest , but they do not drop it. Nightmares * Like Witches the Nightmares use an attack that they are not immune to themselves: The poison ball. Orcs * Orc Warriors use Wooden Shields image:Wooden_Shield.gif. But the Orc Warrior's shield has still the old wooden shield design. * Orc Riders use Spears on their sprites, but they drop Obsidian Lances . * Orc Shamans carry Red Spell Wand in their hands, but if you kill them, you may find a Wand of Decay . The orc shaman always holds his spellwand to the left. Pirates * Pirates were introduced to Tibia the same time as the pirate film Pirates of The Caribbean II came into the cinemas. * Pirate Corsairs use 2 different swords on their sprites. However, they only drop one kind of sword, the Sabre . * Pirate Skeleton is clearly seen using two Sabres - but it does not drop them. * The Pirate Buccaneer has a sparkling bomb in his left hand. Polar Bear * Polar Bears drop bear paws, but the paws are brown Quaras * Each kind of Quara has a fin on its head. * Four of the five Quara have similar feet, however, the fifth one walks on crab-like legs. * The tail of the Quara Predator looks very similar to the creature product Fish Fin. Scorpions * You can open a Scorpions corpse, but it will give no loot. Spirit of Fire * The Spirit of Fire looks like a Hellfire Fighter without any armor. Trolls * Swamp Trolls will Poison you if it damages you but it is not immune to poison. Valkyries * Valkyries are in Scandinavian Valkyrior. In Norse religion or mythology, (Asatron), they carried the souls of fallen vikings to Valhalla. Vampires * Vampires can turn into bats. Wasps * A Wasp can fly over land, but cannot fly over water below it, nor can they fly over trees, bushes, pitfalls etc. * A Wasp carries honeycombs, but bees produce honey in real life. * A Wasp drops honeycombs but a honeycomb is almost twice as big as a Wasp. Witches * Witches can turn you into a Green Frog - but don't worry, they cannot turn you into a Toad . * Witches use fire attacks, but are not immune to Fire Damage. However, they are immune to energy and earth, elements that they do not use themselves. Yetis * Yetis have been found on some servers, but some people didn't believe that they existed, until it was announced that they are a type of boss monster. Vocations on creatures Some creatures have clear vocations, such as Apes: The Kongra is the warrior. It uses melee. The Sibang is the distance fighter. It throws Small Stones at its target. The Merlkin is the mage. It casts magic at its target and can heal itself. NPCs * Aruda is an NPC in Thais who may steal from you, depending on what you say to her. Everytime she says, "Sorry, I was distracted," it means that she has stolen some of your gold! * Merchants in Rookgaard will buy a Brass Armor for 150 gp, but apparently, brass armors cannot be found on Rookgaard. This may be due to the fact that a Minotaur Mage, such as the one in Mino Hell, could drop Brass Armor when killed. * If you ask Ashtamor in Venore about the "time", he will tell you what time it is, "but the true question is: How much time is left?" * It is completely possible to set an NPC on your ignore list which can be done the same as any player say "hi" then right click on their response message and click ignore. * There was a bug shortly after the update that introduced the city of Liberty Bay that you could start Sam's Old Backpack Quest with the weapons shopkeeper there, Cedrik! This was because CIP copied Sam's script for Cedrik, and forgot to remove that quest marker. * Hugo is a recurring name throughout Tibia. First, there is the actual NPC, Hugo Chief, who owns a clothing store in Venore. Second, there is the old legend about the demonbunny named Hugo, which is a part of the Paradox Tower Quest. Third, the NPC Todd in Thais calls himself "Hugo" when asking about his name. Additionally, both Bozo and Zebron are said to have cousins named Hugo. Items Writeables *You can write up to 1023 characters in most books/documents, except for labels which hold 79 characters, scrolls which hold 511 characters, and letters, which hold a massive 1999 characters. Blackboards hold 199 characters. Rods and Wands *Names or rods are always named "X rod", while names of wands are always "Wand of X". Arrows * In Carlin, if you go to the second floor of the paladin guild (shooting range), there are 3 tables with arrows and bolts sitting on them. If you're a paladin and short on cash, collecting these leftovers can help you with your vocation. Urine image:Urine.gif * You can find urine in many places in Tibia. Usually in Troughs that serve as restrooms for Trolls, Orcs or Cyclopes. There is an apparent shortage of restrooms for humans in Tibia. Potions * The top of a Great Health Potion, looks the same as a Strong Health Potionimage:Strong Health Potion.gif. Blueberries and Gold Coins * Blueberries weigh twice as much as gold coins even though gold is very heavy in real life, and appears in-game to be much larger than a blueberry. * One gold coin is 0.1 oz, or 2.8 grams. With the present worth of gold, one GP is about 60€, 90US$ or 45£. On unrelated note, the same amount of platinum "only" costs about 110€/175$/90£. Frozen Starlight * The star hanging on the Elven Amulet, looks the same as the Frozen Starlight. Teddy Bear * The Teddy Bear was made in the 1900s and the name comes from one of the U.S. Presidents, Theodore Roosevelt, although Tibia takes place in the middle ages. Shields * The crown on the Castle Shield appears to be the same as the one on the Purple Tome. *The face on the Medusa Shield is the same as the one in the Stone Skin Amulet. This may be because of the legend that the snake-headed Medusa could turn you to stone with her gaze. * The eye on the Nightmare Shield looks like an eye of a Nightmare. * On the Nightmare Shield, you can see the two letters "N" and "K". They are the two first letters of the Nightmare Knights. Helmets *In fact, the real vikings did not have helmets with horns. This myth was made when archeologists found a tiny statue from the viking ages, having horns on it's head or helmet. Weapons *The Dragonbone Staff is a kind of enchanted like weapon but it does not hit like an enchanted weapon. *There was a short period directly after Update 8.0 when Hunting Spears already changed into stackable Distance Weapons and were dropped by Lizard Sentinels in large ammounts (up to eight of them at once!). In this period you could sell them to Brengus in Port Hope for the old price of 250 gold and make a lot of money while hunting Lizard Sentinels. Cip fixed this bug after some days and the price for hunting spears is now only 25 gp. Additional the drop rate was lowered. *The Ruthless Axe which is two handed weapon looks like made of two opposite Steel Axes which are one handed weapons. Male and Female sets * The Crown Set is a very common set for medium level players. It includes Crown Helmet , Armor, Shield and Legs. The female version of this set (without legs) is called Amazon Set with identical stats, although very hard to obtain. This set includes Amazon Helmet, Armor and Shield. * Golden Legs, Armor, and Helmet also seem to be lighter than most their counterparts, however Golden Boots appear to be the heaviest boots in the game, including the extremely heavy Steel Boots. They're so heavy in fact, they weigh the exact same amount as the Golden Helmet. Character Models *If you look at the male knight outfit from the left side or back, your arms do not look like arms but like severed limbs or flesh-matchsticks! image:Gamemaster.gif image:Cape.gif * Heroes look the same as a Gamemaster. Only that a Gamemaster has a blue cape and heroes a red cape. * Capes look like the cape on a Gamemaster. * On the male side, there are 5 sword addons, but only 2 axe addons. The Scythe and Wooden stake are debatable. However, in tibia Scythes are considered to be "club" weapons. The wooden stake just doesn't quite seem worthy of sword status. Objects Tiles * The lava bubbles have the same graphic as a Blood Orb. Ship cabin Window * You can't see through windows like the Ship Cabin Wall Window. Pt:Você Sabia?